The double Date of the year!
by Lively Leighton
Summary: Cherena and Dair fan fic. For all my crazy friends on GG insider love you guyys : :


'please remind me why we agreed to do this' Blair said, as her and Dan walked slowly over to an empty table which had a reserve sign placed on it.

'Because Chuck and Serena wanted to catch up and I thought it might be a good idea to try and sort this situation out…plus Blair darling its been nearly 1 year since we last saw them'

' What situation is there to sort out… Chuck cheated on me with…..' Blair couldn't bring herself to say her name.

' Serena' Dan finished for her.' Look hunny please lets just try.. For me' Dan looked at her with his brown puppy dog eyes and Blair knew she couldn't resist

'I suppose so just for you… anyway its like 6:05 pm they are 5 minutes late.. God' Blair said, Blair was always punctual. As soon as she had finished her sentence, a tall leggy blonde walked in. She was wearing a black short dress and her hair was slightly waved. As soon as she walked into the restaurant everyone turned around. Serena always had this certain awe about her. Blair sighed as Serena walked up to the table…. Alone

' Well Dan…. Blair' Said Serena, not even bringing herself to look at Blair. Dan got up to kiss her quickly on the cheek, When he sat back down Blair gave him the 'why the hell did you do that for' look.

'Where's chuck ?' Blair couldn't help but ask.

'Just outside…Parking the Porsche' Serena said, slightly flicking back her hair.' Oh look here he is now'

Chuck walked into the restaurant, he always had this certain walk about him. That's what made Blair fall in love with him in the first place. Oh and his smile. He walked up to the table and flashed his 10 million dollar smile, 1 year ago that would of made Blair melt but now it just made her sick.

' Humphrey' Chuck spoke in his quite low toned voice.

'Chuck' Dan said, Hating the tone of sarcasm in chucks voice. They both shook hands, quickly after that chuck got out his hand gel and washed his hands with it.

'no offence Humphrey' Chuck said with a little smirk.

'none taken' Dan said, not even looking at chuck.

' Blair' Chuck said, reaching for her hand. Blair quickly moved her hand out of his way.

' chuck' she said, a sad tone in her voice. Chuck had never been rejected, especially not by Blair, not his Blair. But that was a long time ago chuck thought. Her turned his attention to Serena.

' Hey beautiful' He smiled, Pulling Serena towards him.

' Chuck.. Your so naughty' Serena smiled back kissing him. Dan cleared his throat.

' Sorry Humphrey thought you might of wanted some tips' chuck smirked

' Very funny' Dan quipped back.' 'So what would you guys like to drink'

' Dom' Blair said

' Anything my darling his having' Chuck smiled.

'White wine for me please' Serena spoke.

Dan called the waiter over.' A bottle of white wine for the two love birds over there and a bottle of Dom' The waiter took their orders and hurried off.

' Still drinking Dom are we Blair' Serena said trying to make conversation.

' Obviously otherwise I wouldn't of ordered it' Blair shot back.

'look' sighed Serena' can we please forget what happened I mean we are all much happier now'

' FORGET' Blair couldn't help but shout .'you betrayed me… more than anyone ever had.. It was worse than what you did with Nate' Blair could feel the tears in her eyes she really had loved chuck.

' Hey hunny sshh' Dan comforted Blair. He kissed her gently on the lips. Chuck couldn't help but clench his fists, her used to be the one that did that to Blair. Serena pre-occupied herself. It still hurt her to see Dan with someone other than her… but she made the decision and she is glad that she did really she was wasn't she?

'Serena… hunny could you pass me your glass' Chuck said bringing Serena out of her thoughts.

' Umm yeah sorry babe' She said… well at least Blair had calmed down. She had her head rested on Dan's shoulder Serena was glad her best friend was happy shouldn't Blair feel the same for her ?

' So.. What's your job now Humphrey' chuck started the conversation.

' English teacher yours?' Dan asked, he was always proud to say he was a teacher helping children he had always been good with writing

Chuck let out a laugh.' Well I have 4 clubs… 2 hotels and about 40 million in the bank life is great for me'

Chuck always knew how to get Dan down even without trying.

' Great' Dan forced out a smile. Blair could see how hurt Dan looked. She took his hand and kissed him on the cheek.' I am so proud of him helping children, My darling whom I love' Blair spoke, she couldn't help it she did love Dan but she also loved to make chuck jealous.

' And I am Proud of you Chuck, My handsome Fiancée whom I cant wait to marry' Serena quipped back at Blair.

Blair and Dan went silent, Blair dropped Dan's hand and Dan's mouthed opened slightly.

'Serena.. We weren't suppose to tell them' Chuck spoke even more low toned.

' Well I think they should know we are serious.. And that I love you' Serena shot a smug smile Blair's way.

'So this is why you wanted to invite us to dinner so that you could brag about your engagement' Dan couldn't help but raise his voice. He was mad actually no he was furious , it was bad enough that chuck was bragging about his business but now to tell him and Blair this bombshell.

Blair grabbed her Dom and drunk it like it was a shot.' Are we going to order… we need to celebrate.. Dan leave it its fine we have moved on too haven't we. Could you pass me the Dom bottle please'

Dan grabbed the bottle, that's when chuck saw it, Blair's heat pin on Humphreys sleeve. He cleared his throat' Yeah lets order I am starving, Glad you and Humphrey are happy for us'

' Waiter' Serena shouted ' ummm Lobster for me'

' Same here' Blair smiled

' Chicken in oyster sauce' Dan spoke, When ever Blair smiled so did Dan her couldn't help it. He knew for sure after this dinner that he loved her

'I will have the same as him please' Chuck smirked, imagining the big diamond on Serena's finger. It wouldn't of looked better on anyone not even Blair. Him and Serena were meant to be, As Blair would say always have always will.

'So.. How's life been treating you Blair' Serena said, she had drunk nearly all the wine and was feeling a wee bit drunk.

' Great, Me and Dan are moving in together at the end of this month' Blair smiled, ha she thought try and beat that

' Oh me and chuck did that like 6 months ago, But I suppose you guys had to save up, don't you work Blair?' Serena shot back smiling

'Umm yeah..I work at bendels' Blair spoke a bit red faced.

' Designing??' Blair shook her head

' Modelling??' Blair shook her head again feeling very embarrassed.

' Personal shopper??'

' Yes… you can call it that' Blair said finally happy to get that off her chest.

' That's a good job' Serena said not sounding convincing at all.

' What do you do?' Blair asked, getting ready for Serena to say a dream job.

' Modelling, For like Bendels, Chloe, Dior and other designers,

' Great that sounds great' Blair couldn't help but wish that was her.

Finally the food arrived it seemed like a life time.

'mmmm this is delicious' Serena spoke.' Don't cha think Blair'

'Yeah really nice'. Blair fed a bit of her food to Dan. ' what do you think hunny?'

' Nice not as nice as mine though.. Here' Dan in turn gave Blair a bit of his.

'Mmm we should get the recipe for that, then we could have a romantic meal together next week' Blair said' Me and Dan think its good to have a healthy relationship you know spending time together on a night just me and him, don't you think so Chuck' Blair smirked.

'Well me and Serena don't see each other that much on a night time to have a meal, but we spend time together in a different way, if you get my drift.' Chuck smirked back. Looking at Serena, She was always willing to do that.

' Oh chuck…' Serena said getting embarrassed' Also every other month we jet off to Jamaica for 3 weeks.. But we never get to see a lot of the place' Serena said still red faced. She kissed chuck' Its great when you have found your soul mate'

Blair honestly had never seen Serena that happy, but seeing Serena kiss chuck made Blair go off her meal.

'I am finished, very filling' Blair said with her head down.

'yeah hunny it is, I Have done too, shall we get the bill' Dan spoke, he wanted to go as much as Blair did.

' Aww you two are gunna go already?' Serena asked, slightly happy,

' Darling Dan probably has to go and feed Fredric, it is Fredric isn't it?' Chuck knew that this annoyed Dan

' Its cedric and he is a cabbage patch doll he doesn't need feeding' Dan shot back now he really wanted to get out of here.

' Bill please' Blair shouted but no-one heard her.

' excuse me could we please have the bill?' Serena asked a hot browned haired waiter. The guys always listened to Serena and chuck sensed this. He took Serena's hand and put it on his leg. Wow Blair had never seen chuck this possessive not even over her.

' The waiter handed them the bill underneath it was his phone number, obviously for Serena.

'Hey buddy she has a boyfriend, actually no a fiancée' Chuck shouted at the waiter but he mustn't of heard him.

'Chuck calm down there is only one man for me and its you darling trust me I would never hurt you' Serena said getting at Blair.

I am grace Kelly Grace Kelly is me Blair thought. 'right the bill is $400.'

Chuck took out his wallet full of cash 'we'll pay' he smirked knowing they couldn't possibly afford it.

' No we will pay half' Dan insisted he didn't owe anything to chuck bass. He took out $200 and put it on the table.

' See my Dan pays for everything apart form his women, unlike other people' Blair dug at Chuck

' Chuck only did that when he was with you obviously you didn't satisfy his needs enough' Serena shot back. The insults were flying tonight.

' Well Serena at least Blair doesn't pretend to be something she's not' Dan stuck up for his Girlfriend. He hated it when anyone insulted her to him she was perfect.

'Neither does Serena, look I think its best we call it a night, You two go back to Brooklyn' Chuck said, He knew the Brooklyn remark would really annoy Humphrey.

' At least my Girlfriend doesn't dress like a hooker..' Dan shot back well he was only telling the truth Serena's dress couldn't be any lower if it tried,

'Dan, leave it come on lets just go we cant even have a meal as descent adults' Blair said.' You know Serena, I thought you would end up with Nate not Chuck of all people but you know what Nate is too good for someone like you. Blair and Dan got up to leave,

'Well he was always too good for you why do you think he lost his virginity to me instead of you he never loved you Blair' Serena shouted.

Blair turned around.

'You two deserve each other, your worse than Georgina' Blair Spat. As her and Dan exited the Restaurant holding hands. Serena and Chuck couldn't do anything but just look on.

'well that was fun' Chuck finally said' looks like we wont be inviting them to the wedding' he did his chuck bass smirk.

'Come on lets go home' Serena said. She grabbed chucks hand……

Why couldn't they all just get along Serena thought. I mean they were with the people that were right for them weren't they?


End file.
